nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Scale of Abadar
Balanced scales of Abadar fulfill a specialized role among their Clergy. In addition to utilizing their powers of mercantilism, balanced scales seek out lost, unclaimed, or wrongly seized wealth among the countless many tombs and ruins of ages past that cover Golarion. Balanced scales of Abadar develop unique powers that afford them the ability to enter and survive the dangerous areas where lost treasure can be restored to the light or hidden goods can be returned to their rightful owners. A balanced scale finds the most satisfaction in discovering long-lost treasures hidden in unmarked strongholds, owned by now nameless individuals of the past. A balanced scale can claim such wealth for her own and use it to further the strength of his or her church. Requirements: Ability to cast 1st level divine spells. Feats: Deific Obedience (Abadar), Weapon Focus (Light Crossbow) Skills: Appraise 5 Ranks The Balanced Scale of Abadar's class skills are: Appraise, Craft, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Heal, Knowledge (dungeoneering), Knowledge (local), Knowledge (religion), Profession, Perception Spellcraft, Sense Motive, Use Magic Device Detect Treasure: A Balanced Scale of Abadar can cast Treasure Scent at will Sure Shot: A Balanced scale of Abadar gains incredible proficiency with Abadar's favored weapon. They may use Wisdom on attack and damage rolls with any light crossbow they wield instead of Dexterity. In addition; a Balanced Scale of Abadar does not incur the usual -2 penalty for wielding a light crossbow in one hand; though they still require a free hand to reload. Bottomless Bag (Su): Sometimes a balanced scale finds an unexpected treasure too large to transport. Beginning at 3rd level, they can turn any one ordinary sack, backpack, or other container into a bag of holding type I. The container remains a bag of holding for as long as it remains in his or her possession. If the bag is ever stolen or dropped, the container resumes its normal properties, and any items too large to fit within its true dimensions immediately and harmlessly fall out of the opening. Unlike a permanent bag of holding, the bag created by this ability cannot be overloaded or ruptured, nor does it have any special interaction with other kinds of extradimensional spaces. This temporary Bag of Holding increases in tier by one for every 2 levels of B.S.o.A that the character possesses, becoming it’s largest as a Bag of Holding VI at 9th level. Arrow of Law (Su): The work of a Balanced Scale often brings them into conflict with thieves, brigands, highwaymen, and all sorts of unlawful monsters who lurk in forgotten ruins, or threaten nearby settlements. Abadar blesses his chosen with the power to take on these threats. At 2nd level, the Scale gains a +1 sacred or profane bonus to attack and damage rolls with light crossbows. This bonus increases by +1 for every 2 levels the Scale possessed beyond 2nd, to a maximum bonus of +5 at level 10. In addition, all attacks made with Arrow of Law are considered lawful for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. Access the Vault (Su): At 4th level, a balanced scale gains the power to access the First Vault, Abadar’s planar repository for perfect versions of every item ever made. Once per day, a balanced scale can summon a copy of any non-legendary item, mundane or magical, so long as its market price is equal to or less than 1000 gp per HD they possess, and its volume is less than 1 cubic foot per HD. The item remains summoned for 1 minute per class level, after which it returns automatically to the First Vault. Consumable items such as potions or scrolls vanish once used but function for their normal duration or 1 minute per HD, whichever is less. Even if an item is destroyed while in the balanced scale’s possession, a perfect new copy appears in the First Vault once the duration expires. Items with charges always arrive fully charged, and the price limit applies to this fully charged version (for example, a fully charged wand of cure serious wounds costs 11,250 gp, putting it out of reach of any Balanced Scale with less than 12 HD). Items taken from the First Vault are obviously of exceptional quality and radiate magic (even if not normally a magic item, such as a chair or table), and their unearthly perfection is enough to make any intelligent potential buyer suspicious. The church of Abadar frowns on selling items from the First Vault, as it is essentially stealing from the buyer (as the items vanish shortly thereafter), which disrupts faith in fair trade and the church; balanced scales who abuse this ability in such a manner lose access to all class abilities until they have atoned for their transgressions. Because there is only one perfect copy of each item in the First Vault, there is a remote chance (approximately 1%) that the item the character wants is unavailable because another Scale of Balance has borrowed it. If this happens, it does not expend the balanced scale’s ability, and she may try again next round to summon that or another item. Some religious scholars theorize that this power does not actually draw items from the First Vault, as Abadar would not lend out his true perfect copies, and that the items are actually copies of the perfect items, perhaps placed in another divine vault created for this purpose or as a backup. Appraising Eye (Su): A Balanced Scale of Abadar is granted an uncanny clarity when it comes to the appraisal of items, especially those of potential value. The Scale gains a +4 sacred bonus to all Appraise and Spellcraft checks. In addition; the Scale automatically knows the fair market value of any item that he or she can touch,mundane or magical. (Represented by an exact numerical value in gold, silver, and copper coins, respectively) This easily allows them to sniff out fake items; cursed items, counterfeit currency, etc. This also allows the Scale to know the exact number of coins in any given container or purse; making business transactions swift and legitimate, and pickpocketing attempts against them nearly impossible. Golden Reclamation: At 5th Level, a Balanced Scale of Abadar can use their Deity's favored weapon in the pursuits of reclaiming and redistributing ill-gotten wealth or lost wealth, even when it’s been sealed away. The Master of the First Vault’s dominion over locks and vaults in particular allows his followers to bypass them with relative ease. As a standard action, a Balanced Scale of Abadar may make a single weapon attack roll versus any type of lock, such as a door, chest, vault, locked gauntlet, etc. On hit, the attack deals no damage, and the Lock is subject to a Knock spell, using the Balanced Scale’s attack roll in place of a caster level check. If the Scale is Acting with the intention to return the objects within to their rightful owners, or the lock itself is protecting something that isn’t currently owned by a living sentient creature, they gain a +5 bonus on their attack rolls. Eloquent Bargainer (Ex): At 8th level, a Balanced Scale of Abadar is recognized as a legitimate authority by nearly all forms of organized government on Golarion. Though when status alone fails, getting permission to enter treasure-laden ruins sometimes requires talking to the right people, and handing around a few coins for bribes, “finder’s fees,” and so on. At 4th level, a Balanced Scale learns which palms to grease and what promises to make, gaining a +2 Sacred bonus on all Diplomacy checks. In addition, they can influence a creature’s attitude one step further than normally possible, provided subject(s) aren’t hostile when negotiations begin, and the Scale offers an appropriate bribe (minimum 10 gp × the HD of the recipient) during the interaction. Death & Taxes (Su): A Balanced Scale of Abadar is no stranger to conflict, and by 10th level, they have proven themselves invaluable to the Clergy of Abadar through their work. As a result, Abadar’s grace provides them with a sense of protection in their duties. Once per week, if a Balanced Scale of Abadar dies in the line of duty (Or of any unnatural causes), they may choose to pay for their own resurrection instead of remaining dead, to continue carrying forward Abadar’s will. The Balanced Scale's soul can make this decision as a free action, immediately after death. If they accept, an amount of gold equal to the cost of spellcasting (listed on the chart below) is immediately deducted from their possessions. This payment must be in the form of copper, silver, gold, or platinum coins to be accepted by Abadar, and must be on the Scale's person at the time of death. Upon accepting, the coins teleport away, into the First Vault, and the balanced scale reappears at the nearest temple of Abadar, alive, 1 round later. Any effect that would stop the teleportation of the coins causes the resurrection to fail. Category:Homebrew Category:1st party changes Category:Class